


Enemy

by ToxicTraitor



Series: Use Somebody [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Shun decides that in order to save his sister, he has to recruit the help of a certain enemy to even come close to having any hopes to keep her safe.





	Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, long time no see. I haven't posted anything for this fic in a while because honestly... I'm scared to. I don't want backlash from it and from people who are just nasty and can't separate art from the artist. My mental health has been suffering too but I'm trying to heal so wish me luck because gosh it's hard to.
> 
> Oh yeah! I'm also dating. Is that a new thing that I haven't mentioned in this particular series? Oh geeze, it's been too long.
> 
> I decided that I'd post this small part that I wrote nine months ago. It's very short but if it does well, I might write more.
> 
> It's a new year and I don't want to be held back by fear of unimportant people. So have what little I have for you and please enjoy it.
> 
> I have no concrete plans for this fic but I'll be dreaming some up.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me if you have. I'm sorry this took too long.

Call it what you will but Shun knows it’s desperation.  Desperation is what drives him to descend down those long, darkened stairs ways down deeper until it’s too dark to see and each step has become a guess.  He turns on his duel disk, his Academia duel disk, the one shaped like a sharp sword that Shun’s had pressed into his neck too many times before.

The light from his duel disk lights the way.  It’s a dim light but it’s enough to save Shun from another trip down the stairs.  Eventually, he makes it to the end, to where a maze of dungeons await.  He has more guesswork to do now.  He’s not sure which cell he’s looking for or if he’ll even find what he needs down here.  He’s just assuming this is where he would end up.

“Well, if it isn’t Kurosaki,” a voice rings out. “Nice Academia uniform, you traitor.”

Shun turns towards the sound. “I knew you’d end up down here.”

The boy laughs. “The Professor wasn’t happy with me failing him so many times.  I thought I redeemed myself when I put you back in your place but he thinks otherwise.”

“Redeeming yourself somehow involves you throwing me down a flight of stairs, Shiun’in?” Shun asks.  The whole atmosphere feels intense and Shun begins to wonder why he thought that finding the little Fusion duelist was a good idea.

Sora shrugs his shoulders.  He looks tired, sick from being locked up in a prison cell.  Shun feels kind of sorry for him.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen.  It’s your fault for standing so close.  I thought you knew what solid vision can do.  It’s not my fault that you weren’t thinking.” Sora argues, “You would blame me for breaking a window with a baseball if you were the one standing next to the window too, wouldn’t you?”

“No, I guess not.” Shun mimics Sora’s shrug.

“Are you here to make fun of me?  To put me down?” Sora’s eyes take on a look of pure horror as he mumbles, “Are you here to execute me?”

“No.” Shun just shakes his head. “I need a favor.”

Sora laughs then, breaking out into a fit. “Kurosaki, I’m a little locked up here.” Sora jingles the bars a little too desperately. “I can’t do anything for you,”

“I’ll let you go but you’ll owe me.  I need your help with something really important.”

Sora frowns, considering it for a second. “What is it?”

“I need to save my sister.  I can’t do it alone.  I… I have no one else to ask.”

“Fine, it’s a deal.” Sora smirks, “Except you’ll have to carry me up those stairs too.  My legs aren’t doing so well since I’ve been locked in here.”

“Deal.” Shun says.

He motions for Sora to stand back before he slams his duel disk hard into the lock.  It barely loosens it so he hits it again then again until it finally snaps off.  His duel disk is fried, but he doesn’t care.  It’s not his, it belongs to Academia.  As far as Shun was concerned, as long as he wore it, then he belonged to Academia too.

Sora can barely walk.  His legs tremble when he stands so Shun has to carry him out of the cell too.  He pulls Sora onto his back, letting Sora wrap his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

“I could choke you.” Sora teases, tightening his arms lightly.

“I might take you up on that.” Shun sighs. “If I don’t save my sister, you can do whatever you want to me.”


End file.
